Storage of binary information is necessary for most applications utilizing digital computers. Binary data is typically stored in semiconductor RAM and ROM, as optical data on CDROM, as punched holes on paper tape and cards and as magnetic data on tape, hard disks and floppy discs and bubble memory. Storage of such data can be expensive in terms of hardware or labor to load mass storage media.
To decrease the cost of storing binary information compression algorithms have been utilized to increase the density of stored binary bits. Such methods include hierarchal trees and look up tables. However, such methods of storing binary information are limited in the density of information which can be stored. What is needed are increasingly efficient compression algorithms for binary data storage.